She's in love with the wrong me
by goduenas
Summary: Time was running short before Gin and Rangiku would exchange vows. How will Gin deal with the pressure of having an arranged marriage with a lesbian? How will Rangiku deal with the fact that she was in love with a girl? R


**She's in love with the wrong me**

**Summary: Time was running short before Gin and Rangiku would exchange vows. How will Gin deal with the pressure of having an arranged marriage with a lesbian? How will Rangiku deal with the fact that she was in love with a girl? How would both deal with their weird relationship? Would this girl ruin it all?**

Disclaimer: Bleach, with all of its characters, is rightfully owned by Tite Kubo. This is only a fan made fiction.

A/N: I just thought about it at school...while boredom made my brain function. It's rated T but might subject to change. This is my first multi-chapter fan fiction. Please enjoy. All of this would not be possible without the help of my classmate and lab partner. Thank you. R&R

Chapter 1

* * *

It was Valentines day and the arranged to be married couple Gin and Rangiku were having lunch in a luxurious hotel. It wasn't your everyday typical date. Like any other arranged relationships, it was a flop. Gin fell in love with Rangiku but Rangiku hates him. She was trying her very best to be civil but it only got more awkward and tense.

Gin was actually the son of a famous business man or more specifically, the chairman of the board members of an international corporation. He was tall, lean and slender. He had well groomed soft silver locks but fox faced, his eyes seemed to be closed though it was actually open and seeing, this made Gin a creep in the blonde's eyes. But to other girls, the silver haired man was a sight to squeal, a handsome heartthrob to many eyes though he didn't care whether what they think of him, the only opinion that mattered to him was his fiancé's. he was nice and timid but his wide grin was a major turn off for her, but even though that, Gin didn't give up and was still trying his best to win her closed heart.

Rangiku, however, was the adopted child of a world famous fashion designer, so Rangiku sometimes modelled. She was tall, slender and yet curvy like a sexy star, with her long, curly strawberry blonde hair, long black lashes complimenting her shining baby blue eyes and her perfectly plucked eyebrows, rosy pink lips together with her soft, full petal like lips, she was completely in men's lustful and hazy eyes. She was cheerful and smiled a lot but have a habit of pranking others, she's kindhearted strong-willed but despite all that, she wasn't happy with the engagement, Gin was okay but she just doesn't like men.

So here they are, in a far secluded corner of the restaurant, having a simple lunch consisting of minestrones, French bread and milkshakes.

(Minestrones are a variety of thick Italian soups made with vegetables namely beans, onions, celery, carrots, stock and tomatoes with an additional of pasta or rice)

The silence was deafening. No one spoke a single word since coming here until Gin started up a conversation to ease the tension

"so, Ran-chan, how was your fashion show this weekend?"

Rangiku played with her straw, spinning it round and round "it was okay but I hate modeling, its just that I model for my mom, since she's a designer and all" she explained almost nonchalantly with a small hint of discomfort.

"if you hate modeling, why do model then?" the silver haired male asked her.

"It's none of your business why I model" she huffed, and looked away.

"if you say so, I wont ask anymore" Gin smiled adoringly at his strawberry blond fiancé, loving the way her white dress hugged her curves and her gray cardigan and white headband completing her outfit with silver glittering heels.

Rangiku stared at the male from the corner of her eye. He wore a long sleeved white polo which was buttoned up until the third button and black satin slacks with a brown belt. All in all the blonde figured he was decent enough.

Gin sipped a little of the minestrone as he wondered. Rangiku was quite reserved and quiet around him. Does she dislike me? He wondered, sighing , he decided to ask for himself.

"uhm…so Rangiku, do you …hate me?" he asked silently, almost whispering, looking anywhere but her surprised face.

Rangiku replied with an uneasy 'no, of course not'. Gin nodded but not very much satisfied with her answer. And once again, an awkward silence fell upon the two as they avoided each other's eyes.

Rangiku, avoiding her betrothed's eyes, spotted a petite girl laughing cheerily with her friends. She was so pretty, Rangiku felt like staring at her for hours. "pretty" she thought out loud.

Gin, hearing her speak, turned to face her "Rangiku?" he questioned.

Rangiku snapped out of her reverie, she completely forgot about Gin sitting right across. She looked at Gin and noticed him staring questionably at her. Great! He saw her looking at the girl. She quickly made up an excuse "uhm, it's nothing. I just thought that girl's pink boots look cute. That's all"

"oh" Gin smiled and then rested his chin on his fingers. "Would you like me to buy you one?"

"ah no thanks" she declined but Gin insisted until she finally gave in.

"fine, after we finish lunch" Rangiku said, defeated as the silver haired male grinned. And took a bite, Gin always loved Italian foods, those were his most favorite.

After they ate, the two exited the hotel and strolled the streets, passing various stores until they saw a shoe store. They found the pink boots however that day was valentine's day, so it comes with a promo, if you buy one, you get another one free. So the had no choice but to buy two pairs. Gin tried to give the other pair to Rangiku, saying she would need it but this time, she won their argument and got one.

As they parted, Gin quickly went to a condominium in a building near the park. As soon as he entered his room, he suddenly stripped all his clothing and got in some different looking clothes. It was like transforming… from a very handsome lad into a beautiful girl.

Gin smiled as he posed, he ws wearing a white gothic dress with pink ribbons, matching her newly acquired boots. He frowned at his hair then took out a straight, layered black wig and put it on. He then stood up straight and smiled, then opened his eyes, a pair of shocking blue eyes stared back at him.

He then looked at his boots, he was really thankful for that promo, now he gained a new pair of boots, and it was lucky that he and Rangiku were the same size.

"hello" he tested, his voice was slightly higher, but you can still recognize the huskiness.

"hello" he tried again, it was higher but not feminine enough

"hello" he said now in a high and feminine voice, and smiled, "perfect"

He then made way to a well known female restaurant slash club. This place only lets females in, because the place is highly feminine, it's for females who want to find themselves female friends, help them with their girl problems and have girl talks. When he got there, he frowned, the restaurant looks full. But he still entered and looked for a place to sit.

Coincidently Rangiku was eating her dinner there and she noticed a frowning black haired girl looking around, she was tall, cute and looked a little timid. Hmmmm she seems to be looking for a seat, she then glanced at her table, with one unoccupied chair. She then called out to her "miss, I have a vacant seat, you could seat here if you want" she waved at the girl.

Gin looked for a place to sit when he heard someone call him, he turned towards the source of that voice and found a blonde, sitting at the corner of the restaurant, waiving at him. He smiled and headed to the blonde's table, as soon as he got closer, he recognized the blonde, it's Rangiku! What is she doing here?

"hello, thank you for letting me sit here" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"you know, you're very pretty so why don't you have a valentine's date tonight?" the cross dressing lad wondered out loud as he sat in front of her.

Rangiku blushed "oh I don't have a boyfriend"

'She doesn't have a boyfriend she says then…what about me? Am I not good enough' Gin's thoughts screamed "oh. . . I…. why don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked quietly

"It's a secret"

"oh come on! Please!" Gin pouted and stared at the blonde.

Rangiku stared at those pleading blue eyes and groaned "fine, but don't tell anyone, it's my deepest and darkest secret" she whispered then took a deep breath and then smiled seeing the 'girl' nod "the truth is I'm. . . into women" she winked.

Gin was dumbfounded; he can't seem to find his voice, Rangiku? A lesbian? Really? That's not possible…is it?. Millions of things ran through his mind, almost suffocating him.

"I'm sorry, maybe that was too much to think off, I shouldn't have told you" Rangiku apologized.

"No, it's just that . . . you're just to pretty to be a lesbian" Gin finally replied, eyes slightly downcast.

"Well, you're prettier than me" she said.

"o-oh, thank you" Gin replied softly, his mind still shocked.'

"You're pretty, why don't YOU have a boyfriend?" Rangiku countered the question earlier to her companion.

Gin's blue eyes almost popped out of their sockets, how the hell should he answer that?

"uhh hey you seem pale"

"o-oh I, uh, am, like you, into uh, women as well" Gen lied, stammering. well it was true, HE really was into girls, he is a man, he just wasn't dressed like a man.

"oh my gosh, we're the same indeed" Rangiku squealed.

"y-yeah" Gin smiled weakly.

Rangiku smiled , 'I still might have a chance' she thought. Then she frowned " hey, I forgot to ask for your name"

"oh sorry, I also forgot to tell" Gin quickly searched his mind for a name "it's Junana" He smiled.

"what a cute name" Rangiku beamed, Junana was actually the Japanese for seventeen, and seventeen is Rangiku and Gin's monthsary.

"what yours?" Gin asked, acting like he doesn't know it.

"Rangiku, Matsumoto Rangiku"

"is it alright if I call you Ran-chan?"

Rangiku actually giggled "you're just like Gin"

"Gin? Who's Gin?" he blinked questionably, but in his mind, he was yelling 'YES' she thinks about me.

"uh he's just a friend, Junana-chan or is it alright if I call you Juna-chan?" she asked.

"sure"

"so Juna-chan, may I ask for your number?" Rangiku said, taking out her cel.

"oh sure, its XXXXXXXXXXX" Rangiku punched the number.

"what about yours?" Gin asked, although already knowing her number, good thing Gin has 2 cellphones, or he would give away his Identity to her, and he didn't want that, because he did not want to know what would she say.

Gin looked at the clock, then turned to Rangiku "it's getting late, I should head home" Gin looked down, believe it or not, Gin found out more about Rangiku today rather then their so called 'dates'.

"but it's valentine's day" the blonde frowned, she did not want Juna to go.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go" Gin apologized.

"fine but promise me we'll do this again real soon" Rangiku looked at 'her' with stubborn eyes.

"of course" Gin smiled to assure her.

Then Rangiku smiled a big smile "I'll text you when I can, okay?"

Gin nodded, smiling then waved goodbye before running out of the restaurant. With Rangiku's baby blue eyes watching her disappearing form.

Gin went back to his condo and changed back into his normal clothes. And sighed, he's so tired, too many things happened today but he still went and grabbed his cell and called Rangiku.

"hello? Rangiku? " he said, now in his normal voice

"Gin?" Rangiku said on the other line.

"hmm. . you seem to be in a good mood today"

"yes, I am" she replied almost dreamily

"and why is that?"

"it's a secret" Gin snorted.

"uh Gin, I really need to go, okay? Bye!"

"bye" Gin replied, but she already hanged up.

Then Gin's other cellphone rang, it was Rangiku.

"Hi Juna!" Rangiku happily greeted

"Hi Ran-chan, Thank you again for earlier" Gin adjusted his voice to his female voice.

"oh that's nothing, Well, I hope we could hang out again soon, bye" Rangiku didn't hang up, waiting for the other one's reply

"bye" this time, Gin was the one who hanged up.

Gin walked towards his bed, dropped his Cellphone on his soft, silk sheets then collapse onto the bed. He rested his arm over his eyes and then sighed "Rangiku…, a Lesbian. How am I gonna make her fall inlove with the real me now?" he sighed, exasperated, and started to think ways on how he can make Rangiku fall inlove with him.

While Rangiku was Happily dreaming about her new crush, Gin was aimlessly thinking of ways to make Rangiku fall in love with him that he didn't realize that he fell asleep.

Because of too much stress, Gn's Valentines Day ended up with him tired and too much to think about. While Rangiku's Valentines day ended up not the way she planned, but better, shewas humming all night and she really is happy to have met Juna. But she still doesn't know the deceit of it.

* * *

Gin woke up, sore and tired, he sagged his way to his office. He sat down on his revolving chair and checked his schedule for the day. He groaned and murmured some complaints. Then his assistant came for today's work, and noticed his boss' unusual attitude today.

"uhm are you alright sir?" Kira, his assistant, waved his hands up and down in front of Gin's unfocused eyes. Gin then came back to reality and mentally groaned, he stll cannot find a way to make the blonde fall in love with him.

"Yeah, KIra, 'm fine" he answered then took a deep breath

"uh uh" Kira raised his eyebrows "so did your Valentines day go smoothly?" Kira asked as he stacked piles of papers on Gin's desk

"yes, in a wrong, confusing way"

"I'm afraid, I don't understand"

Gin paused " you see, I decided to cross dress yesterday to go to that restaurant again"

"Then?"

"..Ran-chan was there and we talked"

"…"

"then I found out she HATES me and why, its because. . . she's a lesbian"

Kira almost choked "what? Are you sure?" he asked in disbelief.

Gin's sigh told everything.

"she already likes Junana" Gin sighed once more.

'Junana?"

"oh that's what I named myself in cross dress. Junana" Gin sighed "me and Ran-chan's monthsary"

"Junana. . . what a cute name!" Kira teased.

"don't be such a weirdo" Gin snorted.

"so, sir, what are you gonna do about this complicated mess?" Kira asked.

"I think I'm gonna come clean, tell her I'm Junana" Gin leaned on his chair.

"Sir, if I may, I have a suggestion" Kira coughed.

"What?"

"you should date her as Juna"

"What?" Gin asked incredulously at him

"Get closer to her, if you do that you get to know more secrets about her then charm her with it as Gin" He winked

Gin opened his blue eyes "yes, your right! Thank you Kira!" he beamed.

"Though be careful sir. One wrong move and she might hate you forever" He warned his silver haired boss.

But Gin did not pay attention.

Gin smiled "Junana! That's my name"

"And your mission, to make Rangiku fall in love with Gin before your marriage." Kira stated.

"yes, before June 17 comes" Gin said, determined.

"February 15 to June 17 is enough time" Kira stated.

Gin grinned "Get ready to fall in love with me Ran-chan!"

* * *

A/N: Junana's name was actually taken from my classmate's name! love ya! Junana!, We keep on singing to Rihanna's "What's my name" with "Junana, What's my name"

Hi JUNANA 3

YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED I POSTED ON THE 17TH...JUNANA!

Hope you like it...

Please suggest, comment and review :))


End file.
